


"Flores Lilas"

by Lady_of_wind



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_wind/pseuds/Lady_of_wind





	"Flores Lilas"

“Flores Lilas”

 

“Hay momentos en la vida en los cuales todo parece ser monótono, la rutina parece invadir cada segundo, minuto y horas del día, caminar por las mismas calles y cruzar las mismas palabras ya aprendidas o de costumbre con los demás, nos dejan un vacío inmenso. Un cambio no vendría mal, un giro de 180º, una mirada diferente, encontrarse con alguien que tenga una mirada particular, una opinión nunca antes escuchada, una forma de ser diferente a las ya conocidas, un desafío”

Eso mismo pensó Matías de aquella tarde de invierno en la que vio por primera vez a Lorelei en la pista de patinaje, cuando la vio tan hermosa tan de otro mundo. 

Los días para él pasaban uno detrás de otro sin mucha importancia, con un trabajo estable de bibliotecario en las tardes y luego regresar a su departamento ubicado en la parte central de la ciudad, donde vivía con un gato negro, no hacia demasiada la diferencia  
. A veces pasaba por la florería que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la biblioteca y veía a aquella joven de cabello negro, lacio y grandes ojos azules, escogiendo flores lilas y lavandas, los días en los que concurría eran diferentes y hasta pasaba semanas sin verla, no tenía idea el porque le llamaba la atención verla, pero se quedaba al frente o hasta entraba a adquirir algunas flores por puro pretexto de verla y ella también lo miraba de reojo y hasta había días en los cuales él no iba y la observaba de lejos y se daba cuenta que de forma disimulada ella lo buscaba o esperaba que entrase. Era como un seudo acoso, ya que ninguno de los dos se conocían, es decir ninguna palabra habían cruzado y sin embargo al parecer estaban destinados a verse de un momento a otro.  
Pero no fue en la florería, sino en la pista de patinaje, esta pista era bastante grande y estaba al aire libre, algunas luces decoraban y alumbraban el lugar y a su alrededor había confiterías con la especialidad de cafés con crema de frutilla y también los omelette ya sean salados o dulces, los dulces llevaban miel y los salados jamón y queso derretido, pero había algo especial en estos ya que en ninguna otra cafetería los hacía tan deliciosos. Allí mismo fue donde se hablaron por primera vez.

Lorelei amaba patinar y lo hacía con mucha gracia como si hubiera tomado clases desde pequeña y junto a esto algunas de ballet, Matías sabía lo básico pero el patinar se sentía libre y olvidaba cosas de su vida, de ese pasado que nunca lo había mencionado a nadie, aquellas palabras de alguien que lo quería mucho, dichas el día en que se fue y emprendió su vida, solo muy lejos de donde en realidad venía. 

Luego de una leve rutina y de mirarse ambos de forma ya no disimulada, al fin alguien dio el primer paso. Lorelei se le acercó y con una gran sonrisa le dijo.

\- Hola ¿Tú eres Matías Stewart, verdad?  
La joven de cabello negro vestía una campera larga de color azul y polar, tenía guantes lilas, patines blancos y en su cabello un listón lila, sus ojos azules penetraron en la mirada asombrada de Matías, él antes de responder comenzó a estrujarse los dedos y finalmente asintió algo confundido.

\- ¿Cómo… lo sabes?  
\- Bueno … te he observado ¿Te gustan las flores lilas?  
\- Mmm un poco, a ti mucho al parecer  
\- Sí - al decir esto se acercó a él y comenzó a perder estabilidad – No te caigas, no te preocupes no es que te persiga ni nada de eso, es solo que tú vida es importante  
\- ¿He?... eres extraña y claro que mi vida es importante pero nunca alguien que apenas conozco me lo había dicho.  
\- Tienes razón que descortés soy, me llamo Lorelei Lambert, reparadora de almas mucho gusto – Le dijo extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo. 

Nuevamente se dio cuenta que lo de “Reparadora de almas” estaba de más, pero le habían enseñado que así debía presentarse, quizás se debía para no despertar otra impresión en el otro, pero en este caso él la miro extrañado y de a poco se fue alejando sin siquiera tomarle la mano, así que ella lo único que hizo fue tomarlo fuerte del brazo y atraerlo hacia si y quedaron tan juntos sus rostros, que podían haberse besado sin problemas. Sus ojos marrones oscuros mostraron un reflejo que no era Lorelei, era como un campo de flores, ella se quedo observando eso, nunca había visto algo así con otro humano.  
\- Ha disculpa pero no te puedes ir  
\- ¿Perdón? ¿Quién eres en realidad y qué quieres?  
\- Soy quien te dije y tu vida debe ser alargada, debes hacer algo importante en el futuro  
Matías la miro de forma curiosa y enarcó una ceja, hizo un ademán con la mano de negación y un extraño sonido que parecía ser un “pss…”  
\- Creo que estás loca y además te equivocas de persona.  
\- No no , loca no estoy, ven y mira.

Al decir eso lo tomo fuerte del brazo y el ambiente cambio a un campo de lavandas , arena al finalizar el campo y el gran mar, sonido de gaviotas y el viento al hacer mecer los pocos árboles del campo, el aroma a lavandas comenzó a inundar el olfato de Matías, el cual de a poco fue abriendo los ojos y soltándose de Lorelei. El lugar era hermoso y él fue corriendo y mirando a las flores, acerándose al mar y contemplándolo, como si estuviera solo, se quedo allí mirando como si algo fuese muy llamativo se quedo absorto y no le importaba ningún otro sonido, era como si antes hubiese estado allí y regresar le hacia sentirse bien, se fue sacando la bufanda y los guantes , allí hacia calor.

\- Disculpa pero… ¿Conoces este lugar?  
\- Bueno… lo vi en mis sueños  
\- ¿En serio?... entonces debes ser muy especial, como lo supuse.

Él abrió grandes los ojos y la observó detenidamente, levantó los brazos y se estiró y luego movió la cabeza en forma negativa, en su mente las palabras “no es cierto” fueron tomando forma y antes de que abriera los labios para decirlas, ella le dio un abrazo totalmente inesperado.

\- ¡¡ Sí sí tú eres alguien que vivió en “La ciudad de Almas”!! - Elevó los brazos y lo miro con alegría.

Matías detestaba ese nombre, esa ciudad, el lugar, la maldita jerarquía, lo de los niveles álmicos. Estaba pensando en todo ello, aquel día. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Lorelei había sacado su brújula y al acercarla a él inmediatamente esta marco “Nivel álmico alto”. Se enfureció he hizo algo que no hacia mucho, al menos no desde que encontró en una situación muy comprometedora a su ex con la persona que consideraba “su amigo”. Dio un golpe con la mano y la brújula cayó de las manos de Lorelei, la cual se quedo por unos minutos mirando solamente a la brújula sin reaccionar. Matías la tomo con sus brazos y la sacudió.

\- ¡¡No quiero saber nada de esa maldita ciudad!! .

Como si con esas duras palabras algo se quebrara, el lugar comenzó a desmoronarse y volvieron a donde estaban, la pista de patinaje. Él volvió a ponerse la bufanda, ella seguía a su lado y estaba algo sobresaltada, su respiración no era normal y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos como su hubiese visto algo aterrador.

\- ¡Matías Stewart déjate de tonterías tú tienes una misión en la ciudad de almas! – Le gritó sin siquiera importarle que había otras personas y estas se harían preguntas.  
\- No quiero regresar allí, no después de lo que sucedió – Le respondió el calmadamente fulminándola con la mirada.  
\- Pero tienes algo que cumplir allí  
\- Al diablo con eso, esa ciudad con sus estatus sociales, ¿Cómo siguieron luego de ese acontecimiento?  
\- Se debe seguir Matías, yo era muy niña y recuerdo muy bien lo sucedido y también de que tú habías desaparecido.

Él no dijo nada y se alejo , pero ella lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo voltearse y fue justamente ese momento que en el futuro marcaría al joven, justamente esas palabras hicieron nacer de a poco sentimientos que nunca creyó que tendría, no solo por su parte sino también por la parte de ella.

\- ¿Es cierto que tú y yo? – Dijo en un susurro, que le llego a su oído y lo hizo ponerse tenso.  
\- No es posible, al menos aquí no, quizás si estuviéramos allá.  
\- No te retengo por eso, lo hago porque, sabes bien que tu vida en este mundo tiene un fin, el cual es prematuro si vivieras en donde debes estar.

Finalmente se dio vuelta la acercó un poco a él.

\- ¿Dónde debo estar? ¿Lo que debo hacer?, yo decido eso y no quería volverme un hipócrita aristócrata, porque ese era mi destino y no acepto eso del destino, no existe eso, cada uno construye su vida, no está determinada por nada.  
\- Pero tú quieres un cambio y para ello debo alargar tu vida  
\- ¿De qué servirá? Si regresara, en un principio me bajarían el nivel almico y entonces no podría asumir a gobernar y sería un marginado, ya sabes como tratan a esa gente. No se si…  
\- Te quedan meses de vida y lo sabes bien, no puedes respirar el mismo oxígeno de los humanos de este mundo, ¿Piensas desperdiciar tu sueño?  
\- Tú no sabes nada de eso – Se le alejo 

Esta vez se alejo definitivamente y ella no hizo nada por seguirlo, era mejor no forzar las cosas, al menos no por el momento.

 

Pasaron dos semanas, dos largas semanas y Matías hacia todo lo posible por no pensar en ella, menos en sus palabras y por lo tanto evitaba ir a la pista de patinaje en los horarios que estuviera ella, aunque algunas veces se pasaba por la florería donde la había visto y si tenía suerte la veía comprar girasoles y jazmines. Algo extraño sentía en su interior, las palabras de ¿Piensas desperdiciar tu sueño?, le retumbaban casi tanto como las de que le quedaban meses de vida, lo cual lo sabía muy bien, sus pulmones no soportarían otro episodio de neumonía, respirar se le dificultaba cada vez más y un día simplemente no despertaría y… nada quedaría de él en este mundo y eso no quería, debía hacer algo pero ¿Cómo?.

Lorelei empezaba a tener algunos problemas en relación a su ánimo, ese mundo no era para ella y como a Matías le afectaba en la respiración a ella en su ánimo.  
Antes de venir Benjamin le había dado un frasquito con litio dentro, ella no sabía porque le daba eso y él solo le había dicho que lo necesitaría en un futuro.  
Se miró la muñeca en la que tenía una cicatriz y entendió que era necesario antes de que esos episodios regresasen. No era que estuviese enferma pero ,ya había estado en la misma ciudad tiempo atrás, en su entrenamiento y estar varios días afecto a su estado de ánimo que llego a quererse matar y cuando regreso a su mundo todo se normalizo. 

Había algo que no la dejaba dormir y era su fijeza al recuerdo de Matías ¿A caso era cierto que él y ella? Era imposible o al menos no quería pensar en ello, si sucedía eso , tal vez su nivel almico se vería afectado, de alguna forma debía contactarlo nuevamente, pero no contaba con ninguna información, no tenía ni su número, menos sabía donde vivía, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a ver si él iba a la florería o a la pista de patinaje.

Tal vez aún podría hacer algo, pero regresar luego de haberse ido de esa forma, no había manera de que sea aceptado nuevamente ¿Y cómo iba a poder? Además su salud empeoraba día a día; el médico le había dicho que sus pulmones no soportarían demasiado, aunque no había fumado en su vida, parecía como si estuvieran llenos de nicotina, pero era otra cosa, al parecer el respirar le hacía muy mal; desde pequeño había tenido esos problemas, tuvo bronquitis y neumonía.

Tenía que buscarla a como diera lugar. Así que ese día, en él que la primavera comenzaba la fue a buscar al parque principal, el cual tenía una fuente , cuya agua tenía algunos peces naranjas, se sentó en el banco azul cercano a la fuente y se quedo esperando, no sabía bien para que había ido allí, pero intuía que a ella le gustaban mucho las flores y cada primavera en ese parque los vendedores iban allí y llenaban todo de flores, ponían flores en la fuente, en el puente, en los bancos, aparte que las ya plantadas allí de a poco florecían. Tendría que aparecer, necesitaba hablarle y decirle muchas cosas, las ideas se le habían ido acumulando y hasta las había escrito, no recordaba mucho el llamado “Reglamento Álmico” en donde estaban las leyes más importantes, pero tenía muy grabadas las más tajantes. No le gustaba mucho el calor intenso de la primavera, así que había escogido un horario en el cual el sol ya bajaba, las dieciocho.

Lorelei ya no sabía dónde buscarlo, habían diez bibliotecas en toda la ciudad e ir una por una habría sido lo recomendable, pero como había desmejorado mucho en la última semana, había días en los que no quería salir y se quedaba todo el día encerrada sin abrir las ventanas, ya casi no le importaba comprar flores; pero en ciertos momentos recobraba una estabilidad y lo buscaba. 

Aquel día había decidido ir al parque, le habían dicho que había muchas flores y hacía mucho que no compraba las lilas, tal vez lo encontraría, quizás había cambiado de parecer.  
Tenía puesta las sandalias transparentes con brillo y con un moño rojo en el medio, una solera lila con flores blancas y el cabello con un listón lila, sus ojos mostraban cansancio y un toque de tristeza. 

El viento comenzó a correr muy fuerte tanto, que algunas flores se esparcieron y fueron a parar en el agua de la fuente, algunos niños miraron asombrados y se pusieron a recogerlas y hasta algunos más pequeños cayeron en la fuente. 

Matías tenía un ramo de flores lilas, las había adquirido de una mujer con grandes ojos cafés que le había dicho que estaban frescas. Las miraba con atención y pensaba en Lorelei ¿Vendría?, parecía una cita a ciegas, solo que él si sabía cómo era ella, pero no habían acordado el día y el lugar del encuentro; se sentía algo tonto sosteniendo casi una hora y media el ramo de flores.

Lorelei lo vio desde lejos y sonrió al verlo, era un joven inteligente, lo había pensado bien y allí estaba.

\- ¡¡Matías, feliz día de la primavera!! – le dijo de forma sorpresiva por detrás del banco donde estaba ubicado.  
Él se giró y le dio una gran sonrisa y rápidamente le extendió el ramo de lilas.

\- ¿Son para mí?  
\- Exacto, no andaría con un ramo por ahí ¿No crees?  
\- Muchas gracias, muy pocos saben por donde vivo que me gustan estas flores  
\- Sobre eso yo… lo he pensado y… - Se quedo mudo al sentirla a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Esas demostraciones de cariño lo dejaban como suspendido.  
\- ¿Entonces vendrás a la ciudad de almas?  
\- Sí, pero aún no , es decir tengo que planear que hacer primero ¿No?, hay que hacer una estrategia, no presentarme repentinamente, además le daría un buen susto a mi hermana ¿Cómo está ella?

Lorelei se sentó derecha y miro hacia el ramo de flores; a Margot le encantaban las flores lilas también y era la única que sabía que a ella le gustaba. Margot siempre preguntaba por su hermano, si lo habían visto en algún lugar alejado, no aceptaba la idea de que estuviese muerto y cuando supo que Lorelei iba a buscarlo, se emocionó.

\- Ella quería venir conmigo  
\- ¿Y por qué no vino?

Lorelei miro las flores y dio un suspiro largo, algo no estaba bien; una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y fue a parar en uno de los pétalos. Matías la abrazó como si fuera un abrazo de despedida. Ella se sintió reconfortada, como si él la quisiera, como si alguien la quisiera en serio. Se apartó lentamente de él y este se ubicó a su lado.

Desde aquel día ella intentó convencerlo de que volvieran a la ciudad, pero no había caso, él insistía en que no era algo para tomarlo a la ligera, debía tener un plan. Quizás si ella le hubiese dicho que era necesario que él regresara rápido, debido a que no podría quedarse más tiempo allí, el futuro no hubiera sido igual y Matías no tendría esa mirada lejana.  
Ella acepto y se quedó a su lado toda la primavera, como había días en los cuales se deprimía mucho, no iba a verlo; pero él se daba cuenta que algo no andaba bien; las ojeras de Lorelei demostraban que estaba muy mal. Pero esos fueron los días malos, el cruel verano, que ensombrecía la calidez de ella y la dulzura de él, que no dejaba disfrutar del todo las tardes de lluvia, las caminatas nocturnas y las charlas pasajeras. 

El otoño fue diferente, fue como la llegada de algo nuevo, la despedida de las lágrimas de las ojeras en los ojos de Lorelei, de las mentiras para ocultar que estaba muy deprimida y el litio se le había acabado, también debía esconder la carta que le habían enviado desde la ciudad de almas; la cual decía.

“Lorelei Lambert:

Se le informa que su estadía en el mundo de los simples humanos ha caducado al finalizar el verano y por lo tanto el envío de litio ya no es necesario. Si no regresa durante el otoño, las consecuencias ya las conoce y no nos gustaría perder a la mejor reparadora de almas; recuerde que no está permitido enamorarse de seres del otro mundo, aunque hayan pertenecido a esta ciudad.

Atentamente : Margot Stewart”

Eran pocas palabras pero muy exactas, si tan solo Margot supiera que el hombre del que se había enamorado era su hermano, quizás le hubiera enviado más litio. Pero como si el amor que sentía fuera una recarga de ánimo, el principio del otoño fue hermoso.

\- ¿Te gusta el mar? – Le preguntó Matías sosteniendo el peluche de conejito blanco con un cascabel en el cuello.  
\- Mucho, donde nací había mar ¿No lo recuerdas?

Le dio el conejito y luego negó con la cabeza. 

La confitería ese día estaba muy concurrida, quizás por la fecha, el día de los sueños, en ninguna otra ciudad se celebraba esa fecha y acudían a la confitería “Dulce y Curioso” las recientes parejas; Lorelei y Matías eran eso o al menos eso mismo había dado a entender ella a él, cuando acepto con una gran sonrisa el cascabel dorado con un listón lila y algunas flores y dijo un leve y dulce “Sí” mirándolo con total ternura a Matías, para luego ambos fundirse en un beso.

Quizás por tanto amor entre ambos, olvidar aquello era totalmente imposible, además de que los habitantes de la ciudad de almas solo aman verdaderamente una sola vez. 

Lorelei olvidó por completo, los esporádicos episodios de tristeza y sólo el pensar en él la ponía feliz, nunca se había sentido tan dichosa, era como si fuera un sueño. Matías sentía tal amor que cada día al despertar era hermoso, porque sabía que alguien lo esperaba, que alguien estaría para abrazarlo, besarlo y escucharlo, aunque tuvieran sus diferencias, era placentero el ir por las tiendas y pensar que tal ropa u objeto le gustaría al otro. Era como un nuevo mundo no experimentado por ninguno antes, una nueva sensación que los hacía brillar, en vez de caminar, flotar. 

\- Está mal que te ame – Le dijo Lorelei sentada en su cama y tomando la mano de él que al escuchar esas palabras, abrió grandes los ojos.

Su habitación era grande, al lado de la cama con sábanas lilas, había un pequeño juego de sillones y en el medio una mesita de café con un juego de té decorado con flores, la pared tenía un empapelado de flores y pájaros pequeños, la alfombra blanca con la imagen de una paloma y el aroma a lavanda; daban un ambiente perfecto.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
\- Yo no debo estar aquí y lo sabes  
Matías se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, levantó la ceja e hizo una mueca con la boca, que parecía de enojo con mezcla de ironía.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
\- No quería que esto termine…  
Se volteó y se le acercó de forma repentina, dio un leve suspiro y su mirada pareció perder la alegría y tornarse cristalinos sus ojos, para dar lugar a una mirada de angustia; la cual tendría de ahora en más, pero eso no lo sabía.

\- ¿Te va a suceder “eso”?, es culpa de ese desequilibrio, sino podrías estar bien, sé muy bien que así sería, desde que mi madre murió todo cambio.

Lorelei lo miró fijamente y asintió; era cierto, antes cuando Marilenus Stewart gobernaba la ciudad de almas, todos podían amar sin ningún límite, en especial esto era importante para las princesas de las luces y los reparadores de almas. 

\- Es cierto, todo era diferente cuando tu madre gobernaba y… tal vez sí me suceda eso.  
\- ¡¡No dejare que te suceda nada!!, al fin que soy feliz , ese desequilibrio ¿Tiene que cambiar todo? ¿Por qué eso tiene que determinar nuestra felicidad?  
\- Cálmate, yo debería haber dejado este mundo en la primavera, ya no tengo litio y mis periodos de depresión han disminuido pero…  
\- Un día al despertar habrás olvidado todo… - Completo él con tono melancólico – Además el litio de aquí no te hará efecto.  
\- No hay nada que hacer… ya es tarde

Los días pasaron unos tras otros, había algunos en los cuales todo estaba bien, ella se levantaba y le contaba sobre la ciudad, que había sucedido luego de que él se fuera, las búsquedas, los anuncios, hasta buscaron a su padre y al encontrarlo se aclaró de que él era mitad sátiro, la desesperación de Margot, que con tan solo trece años, había quedado a cargo de Eduardo Stranford. Quisieron que James se encargara de su cuidado, pero él, tiempo después desapareció. Le contó sobre el nuevo reglamento álmico, de cómo las personas se fueron recuperando de a poco, de la enseñanza. 

Su gran amor crecía a pesar que él ya sabía lo que sucedería y por lo tanto a veces se mostraba frío, era como una forma de no apegarse más de lo que ya estaba a ella, sabiendo que la perdería de forma prematura.

La memoria de Lorelei fue borrándose de a poco, era muy cruel aquella ley, era muy fuerte el tener que ir olvidando de forma involuntaria todo.

El otoño ya estaba en todo su esplendor y el cumpleaños de Lorelei se acercaba. Matías había juntado las hojas secas de los árboles cuyas hojas se ponían rojas, una por una las fue pegando en una cajita lila y dentro le puso un relicario con la foto de ambos. Había comprado rosas rojas para la ocasión.  
Se dirigió a su casa, le pareció extraño ver que la puerta estaba a medio abrir, ninguna ventana estaba abierta y eso que a ella le encantaba que entrase la luz, fue subiendo peldaño por peldaño, el aire era algo denso allí dentro, como si por varios días no se hubiese aireado el lugar y eso que él había estado el día anterior con ella y todo olía a jazmín. La habitación estaba entreabierta y un poco de luz se filtraba por el pasillo. Él bajo el ramo de rosas y lo dejo a la altura de la bolsita con un dibujo de arcoíris, adentro estaba la caja; abrió con cuidado la puerta con la mano derecha. Un aroma a rosas frescas le invadió el olfato, el leve sonido del viento daba tranquilidad. La vio dormida en la cama con el camisón blanco con vuelos en las mangas, el cuello y la parte inferior. Se le acercó y le puso su mano en el hombro, era demasiado frío, ni siquiera tibio, solo frío, la llamo por su nombre, pero ella no se volteó. La dio vuelta despaciosamente y la vio dormida, sus labios habían tomado un color entre un lila bajo y un morado leve. Estaba muerta, pero eso no quería aceptar.

Arrojó el ramo de flores cerca de la silla donde él se sentaba, la bolsita fue a parar en el balcón y al ser arrojada tan violentamente, la caja salió despedida y el relicario quedó al borde de caer, las hojas se esparcieron. 

Matías lloró en silencio, tomando la mano de Lorelei, las lágrimas salían una tras otra de forma apresurada, como si no hubiese llorado por años, la angustia lo fue envolviendo.

Desde entonces su mirada cambio, su corazón se endureció y su alma se modificó.

Un día regresaría a la ciudad de donde venía y cambiaría todo, mataría a Eduardo Stranford o al menos transformaría a su hija, convenciéndola de que se revelara ante él, haría lo que fuese por destruir las reglas, las absurdas leyes, aunque nada calmaría su dolor, al menos se vengaría, destruyéndolo todo.

\- No debiste morir así mi amada Lorelei, no debiste irte aún. Un día estaremos juntos de nuevo, pero antes de eso debo arreglar ciertos asuntos, me diste dos años más y no los desperdiciaré. Por algo iba a ser un aristócrata, lo seré de forma indirecta pero lo seré, no me importará lo que tenga que hacer, pero te juro que destruiré todo y ese hombre pagará por lo que me hizo.


End file.
